prime x
by yubell1324
Summary: This is a story about a young female prime. Who's dad and mom are legendary duelist.


Kaiju:Hey eveyone *waves*here's the first chapter of my first story ever I hope you enjoy. :)

Yugi:please R&R

Kaiju: YUGI! NO SPOILER'S

Yugi:sorry

Kaiju:*sigh* well it's to late no, but Yugi will not be in this chapter mabe the next chapter,you'll just have to wait and see

Yugi and Kaiju: CHAPTER START

(Yusei fudo was telling a story to her two friends. Who were like brothers to her and all she had.)

Once a long time ago their were three chosen ones. They were distened to save the world from a great evil that plagued the earth. Together they had fought and defeated the evil. The wold was safe, but this evil came back every five thousaned years to fight and defeat the three hero's who were reincarnated every one hundered years to wait for when it's time to fight and save the world once again from evil. Each and every time this evil fought and tryed to defeat these hero's,they failed each and every time insted of defeating the three. And for that reson they are the great saveurs of the earth. And each of these three hero's had a mark to show they were the next great hero's destind to to fight and save the earth from the darkness.

(Yusei fudo just fineshed her bed time story for her friends. She looked at her two friends and smiled because they had fallen a sleep) Yusei sighed and went for a walk she hated her home. They were living in old Domino city while every one else live in new Domino city and no one had come to looked for them they were all they had and they found a perfect and safe place to live and if some one had come to look for them they could find them and yusei was the youngest of the three because she was 5 and so they had to take care of her expet when their hurt or sick she would take care of them. Their name's are crow and he's called crow becuase that was the first card he found was a crow monster card and alot more of them and he was the midle of the three because he was seven. Then there was jack mager additud problem he was the oldest child of the three because he was nine he had alot of fire and fast type of cards. yusei jumped becuase she saw a helicopter and ran to get crow and jack. She had ran back where the helicopter was and still there and all three of them had started to yell and get the people in the helicopter attention and boy they did the people landed to get the three of them which the three were filled up with happince for they had finally got to leave the island that they had to live and survive on but jack and crow had gotten on helicoter and then the raibed animals that had also suvived the explotion were coming at them, yusei then graped a stick and told them to "get those two out of here and not to worry about her and shed be fine" which they just got in the air to keep the animals out of the helicopter and they all whatch how yusei had fended off the wild and raibed animals for so long the certure's had finally left and yusei fanted from exhaustion they landed again to grab Yusei and get out of there. They had finally gotten to new Domino city and Yusei had woken up and was happy for the first time ever because of what she saw for it was amasing view of all the coler's and light's.

(Eleven years later Yusei is sixteen, Jack is 20 and Crow is eighteen)

Yusei was having fun making Jack and Crow mad by taking their turbo runners and making them chase after her yelling "get back here with our turbo runners" and keeped running tell they couldn't breath anymore then shed walk up to them while pushing her turbo runner which had been pulling the thing that has their turbo runners on it. the two boy's gave her death glare's Yusei just laughed and said " what it's a good workout for you two you have been in bed resting all month. So I thought you would enjoy a good run and here's the keys to your bikes. Oh by the way crow their might be some screaches on your bike I'll fix that when we get home and can one of you two take the thing that has your bikes one it." then she toke a deap breath and let it out then crow toke the thing that had his and jack's turbo runners on it then they all went BE COUNTENUIED... BYE FOR NOW...

Kaiju:Hey yeah I do like yugioh 5d that's why I made this. Mainly cause I wanted people to see the female side of Yusei.

Yusei:*run's in the room clearly pissed off* WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU MAKE ME A GIRL WHEN I'M A BOY IN THE SHOW YUGIOH 5D?! WHY?!

Jack:* cower's in the corner clearly scared of the very pissed off Yusei* I think Yusei should calm down. Like now.* goes back to cowering in the corner *

Kaiju and Yusei: *sigh's* fine

Crow: Kaiju does not own yugioh 5d:)

Kaiju: I wish I did own yugioh 5d


End file.
